


So Much For Waking Up Tomorrow

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e07 Via Negativa, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Episode, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Less than an hour before Scully calls Doggettfrom the hospital. Response to the 2005 AwarenessMonth "Via Negativa" ficlet challenge.





	So Much For Waking Up Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: So Much For Waking Up Tomorrow 

Author: Cassie - 

Date: November 15, 2005 

Distribution: ATD, Semper Fi, Smoke & Satire, XFMU, Spookys. All others please ask. 

Rating: PG-13 

Category: Doggett/Scully 

Beta: none 

Summary: Less than an hour before Scully calls Doggett from the hospital. Response to the 2005 Awareness Month "Via Negativa" ficlet challenge. 

* * *

Scully lies awake at John Doggett's side. Her arm lies gently across his bare chest and slightly rises and falls with the rhythm of his breathing. Her naked breast is pressed against his side. She gently runs her fingertips through his chest hair, wondering what he is dreaming if he has indeed fallen asleep. 

His bedroom is so quiet, a silence that hums in her ears. This is the longest she's ever heard silence in the aftermath of making love to someone. If that's a bad thing or a good thing she has yet to figure out. 

She had come to Doggett's home not more than two hours ago with the idea set in her mind to seduce him, and to have sex with him in order to deal with everything that has been going on in her life... Mulder's disappearance, her pregnancy, and the unexpected complications she has had recently with her pregnancy. It had all become too much to handle and she needed to let it out, release the stress she feels under. 

Doggett moans with a low rumble in his throat, he opens his eyes and looks down at her. 

"My shirt's on your side...?" His voice is sleepy and content. 

Scully stops running her fingers across his chest and reaches down on her side of his bed and retrieves his Marines T-shirt from the floor. She hands it to him. 

"Thanks." He pulls the shirt on over his head. "Don't know about you, but I'm getting a bit cold." 

Scully smiles at him, nice thing to say right after making love to someone, thanks John. Scully lies back down and covers her body with his bedsheet. 

Making love... Scully wrinkles her brow, wondering why she continues to think of what they did as 'making love'. It was just sex, right? She's not too sure. It felt like there was something more going on between them... feelings unspoken of. Not just on her part, but his too. It was the intimate ways in which they touched each other, the words spoken weren't dirty, disrespectful, or uncaring rather tender and loving. She had cried upon her climax, but not because of sorrow or missing her former lover, but because of how good John made her feel. After they finished their bodies remained connected for some time, enjoying their closeness. 

Tears form in Scully's eyes as her heart jumps to her throat in realization that she's fallen in love with Doggett. This could be the only explanation to why making love to him felt the way that it did. 

John lies next to her. He's been watching her this whole time. 

"Dana...", he hesitates for a moment, "sweetheart... are you all right?" His voice is calm and loving. 

He reaches out and touches her bare shoulder. 

"I'm fine." 

Scully thinks how he'll have to get used to hearing that come from her mouth if anything ever comes from her feelings for him, and if he feels the same for her. The idea of this one night with John turning into something more warms her heart. 

He leans toward her and places a kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodnight." His voice is quiet. 

"Night." 

"You gonna be here when I wake up tomorrow?" 

"Do you want me to?" She asks wondering what her answer will be. 

Doggett doesn't answer her right away, wondering what to say. Could this be something that turns into the love of his life? He's hesitant to take a step in that direction. He's still suspicious that Scully and Mulder are a couple, and the fact that he made love to her without knowing for sure bothers him. He should have asked before they came up to his bedroom. 

"John?" 

That's the first time she's used his first name. A small grin forms on his face. 

"I'd love to wake up next to you, Dana." 

He gives her a cute lop-sided grin and makes himself comfortable and closes his eyes. 

Scully lies on her side and watches him fall asleep. Everything is so peaceful right now. She could stay here forever and be happy. 

Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her abdomen. She places her hand over herself and prevents herself from making any noise. 

The doctors had told her they hoped it would happen naturally. 

Less than a week ago she came to be suspicious that the baby inside of her had stopped developing. She went to her doctor after a couple terrifying days of not wanting to believe her gut feeling, and they discovered that the fetus had in fact died due to the invasion of her body by a foreign entity - that cult's slug. She knew it was only a matter of time before the miscarriage would begin. 

She grasps onto her abdomen again, the pain is unbearable. She quietly gets out of bed and puts her clothes on. She winces in pain. All she wants to do is wake John and tell him what's going on, but she doesn't want to burden him because he has nothing to do with her pregnancy. Hell, he doesn't even know she's been pregnant. 

Scully walks past his bed and looks at him, wishing she weren't suffering through this miscarriage now. She hopes his heart won't be broken when he wakes up to find her gone. He'll probably figure she just used him and that was that. 

Scully leaves his room and descends the stairs and leaves his house. She walks down his sidewalk and out to her car which is parked in the street. She gets into her car and her cell phone rings. She looks at it, not wanting to answer, she picks it up anyway, her other hand still grasping onto her abdomen. 

"Scully?" She tries her best to conceal the pain she is in. 

"It's Skinner... are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. What do you need?" 

"I need for you and agent Doggett to come in right now. There's been a mass murder, cult related, I think you two would be helpful on this one." 

Right, like she's going to be headed out on a case right now in her condition. 

"Ok. I'll call agent Doggett for you, sir." 

"Thank you." 

Scully hangs up her phone. She feels another sharp pain in her abdomen. It's getting stronger. She needs to get to the hospital. She'll call John from there and let him know of this case Skinner wants them both to work on. She's not sure what she'll tell him to explain why she won't be able to make it, and why she's no longer at his place. 

She pulls her car out and heads down the road, headed to the highway to quickly get herself to the hospital. So much for waking up today next to the man she's fallen in love with. 

**END**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Send me feedback: 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **So Much For Waking Up Tomorrow**  
Author: Cassie  
Details: 6k  ·  PG-13  ·  Standalone  ·  12/09/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, Friendship]     
Characters: Doggett, Scully     
Pairings: Doggett/Scully   
SPOILERS: pre-Via Negativa   
SUMMARY: Less than an hour before Scully calls Doggett   
from the hospital. Response to the 2005 Awareness   
Month "Via Negativa" ficlet challenge. 


End file.
